Limits
by EPICbatman13
Summary: Alfred had an exorcism when he was little, effecting him when he is older. He keeps pushing his limits, seeing how far he can go. Cults and gangs are just the begining. What happens when he goes one step too far? AU, rating may change.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I own nothing...**

I was huddled in a ball underneath my covers, when one side of my bed was pushed down. My heartbeat quickened fear of something monstrous sitting on my bed, such as the boogie-man.

They started to pull my blankets down, but I tightened my grip on the covers in hopes of staying hidden. However, the strength of a five year old can only do so much.

I looked into the emerald green eyes of my father and calmed down a bit.

"Another one?" he asked with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

I nodded in response, still shaken up from my nightmare. I could only remember bits and pieces of the dream, but I was terrified none the lees. he pulled me into his chest and held me tight.

"I'll make it go away soon..." he said as he matted down my messy short blonde hair.

I fell back asleep within a couple minutes.

I woke up in a cold sweat, and was panting hard. I looked around my dark scary room trying to level my breathing rate. My mouth was suddenly dry and I crawled out of my bed and apprehensively walked to the door, trying my best not to make a sound. I walked out and into the hallway, working my way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Every time the floor creaked, I held my brown stuffed bear tighter.

I walked passed my dads' room and heard muffled voiced. Confused why he was still awake, I pressed my ear to the door to listen to what was being said.

"This is the tenth one this month Francis..." my dad said to his best friend.

"He's a kid Arthur. IT happens. Don't think too much about it." he said with a French accent.

"I know I know, but there are demons terrorizing the poor thing. I need to do SOMETHING. I don't like sitting around doing nothing while Alfred is having nightmares." he said sadly.

"There's nothing you can do. Just wait till this phase is over mi amor."

'Me Armor?' I thought confused. 'Stupid French words...'

I didn't think much of what was said and started to walk again, when the floor creaked loudly. My dad's door opened and he stood towering over me.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked sternly.

"I was thirsty...and I wanted water." I stated, "Why are YOU out of bed?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Francis chuckled, and lifted me up on his shoulders. "Come little one, I'll get you some water." He turned to Arthur and smiled, "I'll put him to bed for you."

Arthur sighed exasperated and nodded.

I laughed and put my hands on his head to keep my balance.

"Watch the hair you coquin." (rascal... I give my thanks to google translate. For I don't know french.)

I smirked and ruffled his hair on purpose. "Speak normal or I'll do it again." I threatened.

Francis huffed and said "You know, you're a real pain."

I smiled brightly and said "And proud of it!"

Francis put me to bed and I slept through the rest of the night peacefully. The next couple of weeks I still had my nightmares, but when my dad came in and asked I denied it so I didn't make him worry. If only I knew what was to come from doing that...


	2. Chapter 1

Three weeks later, I was sleeping soundly when I heard my bedroom door creak open. I sat up and said "Who's there?" while yawning.

"It's just me love." My father said as he walked in and came towards me.

"Why are you here?" I asked still half asleep.

"I'm gonna take you to someone that'll make you better Alfie. He can make all your nightmares go away." He said smiling.

"I'm fine dad. Now go back to sleep.." I murmured as I turned around and buried myself deeper in my blankets.

"No you aren't Alfred. Now get out of bed." Arthur said sternly.

Surprised at being yelled at, I got up without saying anything more. I crawled out of bed and put on socks and shoes. My dad grabbed my favorite jacket and held it out for me. I took it without looking at him, and walked out the door with in in my arms. Arthur followed close behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked meakly.

"Church." He said without any further explaination.

Confused as to why we'd go to church at this hour, I asked "Why?"

He looked down at me and gave me a look that said not to ask anymore questions. I kept my head down and walked to the back seat of the car and slid in. I layed my jacket down over my lap and put on my seatbelt over it, trying to keep me warm in the freezing cold car. Arthur got in and turned it on, baking out of the driveway and driving to our church.  
I leaned my head against the car door, having trouble to keep my eyes open. Everything was blurred and creepy looking. Everything except for the sky that is. The sky maintained to look the same as we drove away, only moving slowly.  
I kept my eyes on the stars and crescent moon the whole way to the church. When we pulled up, there was only two other cars there, so that ruled out us coming because of a late night sermon for crazy people who need a life...and more sleep.  
My dad opend the car door, and I sighed upbuckling myself, not wanting to get out of the now warm car. I hopped down andfinally put on my jacket seeing as it was now snowing. I followed my dad towards the back door.  
I was confused why we were entering through the back, but I didn't say anything not wanting to get in trouble.  
When we walked in I saw the paster's righthand man wearing a black robe. the bible in one hand, and his rosery in another. When I walked out out from behind my dad, he tightend his grip on his bible and stared to mess with his rosary a little more. A little creeped out by the man, and how dark it was here, I clung to my dad's leg in terror.

"What do I do now?" My dad asked as he patted my back.

"Give me the boy. In a couple hours I'll have him purged of his demons."

'Purge?...what on earth does that mean? I don't have demons. I'm just fine, there's nothing wrong with me...is there?' I thought starting to doubt myself. 'Well at least my father would never give me up so easily.' I said feeling comforted by the thought of me never leaving my dad's side. 'He's my hero. A hero would never give the damsel in distress to the villain. Why would he give me up?' I thought confidently. I looked up at him waiting for him to say no way and take me home.

A minute passed and I furrowed my eyebrows wondering why he didn't say no. "Dad...?" I said confused.

"Go to the man, son... he'll make you all better." He said with a forced smile.

"But...dad... I'm fine." I said as my heart fell.

"Go...now Alfred."

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. "No! I don't want to go! I wanna stay with you Dad!" I said as I gripped his leg tightly. "I'm fine!" I said as the tears were now falling as a steady stream.

"Come on little boy, time to go." said the weird man as he came closer about to pick me up.

"NO!" I yelled and I kicked him in the shin. "Tell him no daddy!"

He just stared at me, and I froze for a second. 'This is really happening...' I thought. THe man saw this as his chance to make a move, because he soon swopped me up. Relizing that I was captured, I yelled and pleaded to be let go. I stared to kick and punch him the best I could in order to get away, but all of my efforts were useless. I was no match for him. I was tired, small, and weak. There's nothing I could do.  
He set me down and quickly strapped me in on what looked like a bed, but felt like a table. Before he got my last arm in, I swung as hard as I could, but only succeeded in scratching him. He looked very angry for a second, then he smiled.

" A feisty one arn't we." he said.

"Please just let me go!" I sobbed

"Not till your purged." He said and opend his bible.

He read through it rubbed his rosery. He then grabbed a bowl, and threw water on me. He lifted his rosery and said some weird words and an incantation. He was really scaring me, and so I tried my best to get loose. I yelled in hopes somebody would hear my cries and save me.

As time went by, nobody came... my voice grew horse, and I had no more engry to try to escape. The noises just drowned out, and I started to close my eyes from exhaustion. It was almost peaceful.

Nothing but silence...

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review, I'd like to know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 2

I blinked open my eyes and saw that I was in my bed at home.

'Was that all just a dream...?' I thought. I pulled back my sheets and saw I was in different pajamas then from what I remembered. I looked and saw my other pjs on the floor and they were and grungy looking, with holes in them. I frowned as I remembered more and more of what happened. Being hit when I didn't calm down, or restrained too much. I lifted my hand to my face and felt a warm stinging pain on my cheek. Wincing I didn't touch it again, and instead lifted up my sleeve and saw dark purple/blue bruises on my wrist. I started to tear up, remembering how my '"father" just gave me up like that. I sat on the floor and tucked my knees into my chest as I leaned up against my bed and quitley sobbed to myself.  
Arthur walked in and came up to me, putting a hand on my back, but as soon as he touched me, I swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I said coldly. "Especially not after giving me up like that. I thought you were going to protect me."

"Alfie-"

"No! You don't get to call me that." I said trying to sound firm, but my voice cracked.

"I only tried to help you... I love you Alfred." He said sorrowfully.

"Well I hate you." I said looking forward, and not at him.

Shocked, Arthur stood up, and walked towards the bedroom door, giving me one last glance before he walked out.  
I didn't leave my room for the rest of the night.

. . .

(3rd person POV... until I say otherwise.)

As the years went buy Alfred grew up. At home, he hardly talked to Arthur unless it was absolutly necesary. Francis was over more frequently than usually. Alfred assumed it was to help Arthur get over the fact that he wanted nothing to do with him. He didn't really care for Fancis' son, Matthew, but he kind of grew on Alfred.  
In elementry school, Alfred didn't want to be around anyone. He preferred to be by himself in a quiet area. He often got teased because of it. IF he wasn't alone, or if someone gottoo close he'd get angry and punch other kids. He'd get kicked out of school, but he didn't care. at least he would be alone.  
In middle school, the tables turned and he was the one to be beat up. Anytime there weren't teachers around, he'd be pulled aside and beat to a pulp. When he'd go home, Matthew would help bandage Alfred up, even though each time Alfred threatend to hurt him if he continued to help him. Though he never did.  
It seemed like everynight Matthew was over, Alfred never minded, but there was no way he'd ever admit that. Throughout the years he would occasionally sneak, out and go to town. More so as he got older, though Matthew protested against it.

Now highschool, was gonna be comming up soon. Alfred should have been a junior, but being kicked out so many times didn't help. On the upside, however, he was homeschooled for a little bit, so he was only held back a year.

. . .

"Alfred." Said a soft voice. "It's time to get up and go to school."

"Matt... I don't care." I said tiredly.

"Well I do, so get your lazy butt out of bed, or I'm not going to make you any pancakes."

I truned my head and glared at him. "You wouldn't."

"You won't know unless you get up." He smiled.

I groaned at sat up, wrapping the blankets around me. " I hate you." I said grogily.

"I love you too Al." He smiled and walked out.

"Those pancakes better damn well be awesome." I muttered angrily. I got up, and dressed. I walked down the stairs and sat down at the counter waiting to be served my pancakes. As they were set in front of my I loaded them up with peanut-butter, nutella, fruit, and syrup.

"You're gonna have a heart attack before your twenty." Matthew said teasingly.

"I like it." Alfred said still angry from being woken up.

"Well you better hurry up, or your gonna be late." He said.

"I really don't give a damn if I'm late or not." Alfred said.

"Well I do, so hurry up." Matthew said not wanting to deal with Alfed's moodiness today.

Alfred just rolled his eyes in responce and continued to eat. When he finished, Matt all but dragged him out the door in a hurry to get to school. When they arrived Matthew left in a hurry to get to class even though he still had five minutes before the tardy bell rang. Alfred was walking down the halls as they started to clear up when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Yeah you better be." The guy said.

Taken aback Alfred turned around and said "What did you just say?"

"What? You gonna do something 'bout it?" He smirked cockily.

"As a matter of fact I am." He said angrily.

"You don't know who I am do you?"

"I really don't give a shit." Alfred said ready to bust some heads.

"Michael. What's going on here?" Said a new voice. a strangly calm voice.  
"Umm uh er.. Nothing! Ivan sir..." Mike said terrified.

Alfred stood there wondering why Mike was so scared of this Ivan guy.

"He's the new guy, da?" He asked

"What's it to ya?" I interjected.

Ivan looked at me for a secon and tilted his head and smiled. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Jones. Alfred Jones." He said trying to make a tough image forhimself.

"Kolkolkkolkol!" He laughed "I like you kid. Let me show you the ropes around here."

Alfred didn't respond, not wanting to seem weak.

"I'll let you think about it,da?"

Alfred shurgged "Alright." and walked away and made his way to his class. After a couple more boring classes, it was lunch time and Alfred was making his way to the cafiteria, when he got yanked inside the boy's bathroom, and started to get hit, and once he was on the ground, he was kicked repeatedly. Ivan then walked in, and glared at everyone. "Hey! That is no way to treat to the new kid." He said  
"He did't choose to be with you or not." One guy said, "Yeah! He's free game!"

"Is that so?" He smiled. "Mike!" He called. Just then the beefy guy hurried in, "Yeah boss?"

"Teach these morons a lesson." He smiled and fixed his white scarf. Mike nodded and Ivan ushured Alfred out of the bathroom.

"Thanks..." Alfred muttered.

"Stay with me, and you won't be bullied anymore."

Alfred couldn't tell if the guy was smiling sincerly or not, but it was really starting to creep him out. The though of not being hurt anymore sounded great. though nobody would except him in their "cliche". 'Its worth a shot right?' he thought.

"Okay..." He said skeptically.

Thy walked to the lunch room together, and when the sat at the table everybody started talking to Alfred nicely, as if they all were friends with him for years. Alfred started to genuinly smile. He like feeling apart of something.

"Are you comming tonight?" SOmeone asked Alfred.

"Huh? What do you mean..?"

"Shut up!" Said a girl and smacked the albino.

"What did he mean?" Alfred turned to Ivan.

"Don't worry about it. it's nothing. Kolkolkolkol!" He said, but Alfred wanted to know more, but knowing better he did't ask more about it.

. . .

After school Matthew and Alfred walked home together. "How was your day Al?" Matthew asked.

"It was fine. I became buds with Ivan and his friends. How was your day?"

"Al. Don't mess with Ivan. He's bad news..." Matt said. Alfred figured he knew from having been to school there his freshmen year. Alfred shrugged not thinking that he was that bad. he saved him afterall.

"But other than thaty is was great!" Matt chirped, " I met this on guy who was really nice to me...well he didn't tease me... but that was nice!"  
"Does this guy have a name?" Alfred chuckled at Matthew's enthusiasm.  
Maathew giggled, "His name is Gilbert."

Alfred nodded not knowing what to say in responce. He didn't want to be rude and say that he coulnd't care less, but he didn't really know how to get excited for something that he didn't really care for. "Good for you." He said.  
Matthew went on talking about how Gilbert talked to him, and didn't ignore him and bla bla bla, but Alfred got lost in his own thoughts replaying the whole day in his mind, and how everything good he could have ever hoped for, minus the getting beat up part, happened in one day.  
Alfred crawled in bed thinking about tomorrow and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Alfred woke up with a jolt, when he felt a hand go over his mouth. A guy in a skii mask brought a cloth to Alfred's mouth, and Alfred started to get woozy. The room started to spin, and fade away. then nothing at all.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm probably going to go back to first person after this chapter... try not to get confused. thanks :D  
Oh and... even though Ivan is a "main character" I don't know russian so... it's probably just going to be only da, or neit. Sorry if you're a hardcore Ivan lover because I'm not... **


End file.
